


来自beta的观察笔记 chap.22

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	来自beta的观察笔记 chap.22

“……唔……”  
被恋人主动亲吻的时候，大野智总会觉得神魂颠倒，尽管作为alpha，他才是应该占据主导的那一个。  
松本润的发尾蜷曲着窝在耳后，大野智伸出手抚摸着他的脖颈，温柔地用食指卷着他的头发。他喜爱松本润，连他的头发丝都喜爱。  
他的头发光滑柔软。现在房间里拉了厚厚的窗帘不太看得清，但如果是在阳光下的话，应当还会映出温暖的色泽。  
可是此刻他的亲吻却焦躁又带刺，无论大野智如何安抚也不能安稳下来。大野智最终不得不有点强硬地抓住他的头发把他拉开，强行结束了这个亲吻。松本润有点狼狈地喘着气，睫毛翕动着，皱起眉毛看着大野智。  
“怎么了？”  
松本润摇摇头也不说话，又凑了上来索要亲吻。他亲密地趴在大野智的身上，带着怪异的不属于他的柔顺沉默，注射的抑制剂阻挡了他陷入狂乱的发情期，却阻挡不了他散发出咸腥的气息侵入大野智的神经。  
大野智能感受到松本润身上散发出来的违和感，这有些危险——但他又抗拒不了他的魅力。他抚摸着松本润的头发亲吻他的耳朵，粘腻地问：“你想来吗？”  
如果这能让他发泄痛苦愤懑的话。  
可是松本润甚至没看大野智，只是沉默着摇了摇头，一边继续亲吻大野智，一边伸出白皙的手指开始解自己睡衣的衣扣。大野智捉住他的手阻止他的动作——他有些怕见到睡衣之下的厚厚绷带。他伸出手臂揽住松本润的腰更用力搂向自己，两人的身体之间没有一点空隙。大野智已经硬了起来，火热的性器隔着几层布料抵着松本润的腿间。他模拟着性交的动作往上顶着腰，一次次挤压着松本润，手也从睡裤的边缘探进了内裤，下流地摩挲着他的臀部。  
一直沉默着的松本润嘴里终于吐出难耐的喘息，他搂住了大野智在他身上磨蹭，白皙的脖颈正对着大野智的脸，被一口咬住，颈窝被用力吮吸出红痕。  
“一直想这么做来着。”大野智低哑地笑了：“但以前你都得出门见人所以不行……把你关在我家几天真好。”  
松本润也笑了，伸手进自己的内裤自慰，仰着头喘息着。大野智的手也从他的臀滑向前面，一起抚慰着他高涨的性器。他的内裤里已经湿成一片，分不清是前面吐出的粘液还是后面已经开始分泌的润滑。可是他依旧没发出声音，只是急促地喘着，将手抽了出来，急躁地解着大野智的睡衣，在被阳光烤成淡棕色的胸膛露出来后低头狠狠地啃了一口。  
大野智哎哟了一声，报复地用力掐了一把松本润的性器。松本润抖了一下，抬起头看着大野智，眼睛里全是渴求。  
“要不要先出来一次？”  
松本润摇了头，直起身子，一边继续低头吻着大野智，一边将自己下身的衣物都剥下来踢到一边。正好，大野智想，他也有点等不及了，手忙脚乱地脱了睡裤，用手扶住松本润的腰往下按。硕大的性器在已经迫不及待地开合着的穴口打了两个圈，松本润有点不耐烦地“嘁”了一声，伸手抓住了大野的，毫不犹豫地将那东西的顶端吞进了自己的身体。  
“呼……”他有点困扰地皱起眉。大野智的尺寸很大，而他们刚刚一直没有做扩张，只凭着润滑顶进来，现在却被撑得有些难受。  
大野智也有点难受地喘息起来。他想立刻就把整根都捅进松本润的身体，但他知道那样会弄疼他，勉强忍着。可是松本润却不承他的情，磨了磨牙，直接坐了下去。  
惊叫出声的反而是大野智：“润！你干什么！”  
松本润显然是疼得有点狠了，脸涨得通红，眼眶都湿润了，却还是一言不发。大野智叹了口气搂住他，密密亲吻着，用手揉着他的臀。松本润深呼吸了几口，攀住大野智的肩膀，开始扭摆起腰身来。  
他的身体很快就适应了大野智的存在，本来就湿润的内壁紧紧地缠了上去，随着他摆胯的动作，大野智的性器不断地在他身体里最舒服的地方搅动着。他终于再忍不住声音，扬起下巴大声呻吟起来。  
一贯克己自律的恋人大方地跨骑在自己身上扭动着——这样放浪的画面很少能见。大野智眯起眼看着，用手指包裹住松本润的性器。也许是欲望积攒了太久，他的指腹只滑动了几下，松本润就抽着气射了出来。他的内壁一下子绞紧了大野智，大野智也叫出了声，性器又胀大了两分将松本润撑得更满。  
“哼唔……唔……”松本润贴着他，因为激烈的释放颤抖着，然后睁开了眼睛。  
高潮过后总会有无比的空虚侵入身体。  
可是空虚感却从未像今天这般强烈，尽管大野智还充实地在他的身体里，尽管他的手指还紧紧攀附着大野智的肩膀掐出了红色的痕迹。  
但一切都是那么不真实。  
想把那种恐怖的空虚从脑海中赶出去，松本润再次开始了律动。肉体的刺激给他带来近乎麻痹的愉悦，他耳朵里听见大野智性感的喘息声，低头去看，正对上大野智狂热的视线。  
他心里一动，伸手用力掐住了大野智的下巴。  
“标记我。”他说，甚至是居高临下地俯视着大野智的眼睛。  
大野智眨了眨眼，没有说话，只是揽紧了他的腰。  
于是松本润自顾自地扭动着胯，调整着大野智的性器在他身体里的位置，慢慢向通往生殖腔那块软肉滑动着。那里实在太过敏感，松本润忍不住发出短促的呻吟，他的性器又站立了起来。  
快到了，他能感觉到自己身体最深处有什么东西正在苏醒过来等着迎接那一刻。  
如果能被标记的话——他就有能实在抓住的东西了，气味的联结，不能否定的关系，即使不知道未来会怎么样……

可是大野智阻止了他的动作。  
他喘着粗气，钳住了松本润的胯，然后支起身体，将松本润推倒在被褥里。松本润惊叫了一声，身体被用力贯穿。  
大野智夺回了主导权，将松本润的腿压到胸口。松本润的身体向他敞开着，而他咬住牙关，一次次向他身体里冲撞。他知道恋人身体里敏感的地方在哪里，反复地取悦着他。松本润再也无法像之前那样压抑自己，喉咙里滚出一连串难耐的呻吟，可是他能感觉到，大野智似乎没有要标记他的打算，他的性器一次也不曾探向那个地方。  
“唔嗯……哈啊，啊，智…！”他抽着气，去抓挠大野智的背脊，恶狠狠地瞪着他：“我说了，你快……”  
大野智没等他说完就堵住了他的嘴，用手捂住了他的眼睛，下身进犯得益发凶狠。松本润舒服得全身都要缩了起来，可是内心却益发地焦躁，几乎要流下眼泪。  
为什么不肯标记他？明明他都已经如此地去恳求了。一点也不像自己，那样地去恳求了。  
大野智的嘴唇离开了，他却无法再次开口请求。  
他能听见两人交合的地方传来的肉体撞击的声音和淫靡的水声，听见自己嘴里发出的近乎不知羞耻的叫声。  
这一切都让他几乎对在他身体里的大野智生出了些许恨意，苦涩难言。  
大野智蓦然猛地往他身体里冲了一下，而他的身体没有任何别的办法，只能颤抖着和大野一起高潮。他的脚趾舒服得蜷曲起来，可是他的心却苦闷到开始疼痛。

松本润甚至等不及高潮带来的晕眩完全散去，就把大野智从身上掀了下去，直起身子来一拳打在了大野智的脸上。大野智没有防备，被打得从床上滚到了地毯上，还没反应过来就被松本润按住，恶狠狠地掐住了下巴。  
松本润狂怒着，眼睛不正常地亮，说话的声音都在抖：“大野智，你什么意思？”  
大野智稀里糊涂被打了一拳，火也冲了上来：“你怎么不说你什么意思？”  
“你刚才……”松本润只说了几个字就住了嘴。  
他能说什么呢？难道低声下气地问，我都那样请求你标记我了，你为什么不？  
问得出口么。  
但大野智知道他要问什么：“我不知道你今天怎么了。我一直都想标记你，我没有隐瞒过这一点……但不是今天的你！不是这样的你！我不懂你到底想逃避什么……好像我标记了你你就能逃避什么，我不……”  
“你他妈给我闭嘴！”松本润再一次暴怒起来又扬起了拳头。这次大野智有了防备几乎是和他扭打起来，但他又很快住了手——他看见松本润胸口的绷带在渗出血迹来。大野智试图抓住松本润的手臂：“润！润！停下！你出血了！”  
松本润真的停了下来，喘着粗气。  
“听我说……”大野智恳切地说，抚摸着他的手臂。  
然而松本润挥开了他，从地上站了起来。有白浊的液体顺着他的腿间流下来，可是情事的证明似乎在此刻显得不合时宜。他进了浴室反锁了门。大野智呆呆地听着里面的水声，知道他在清理自己。  
浴室的门再次被打开的时候松本润光裸着身体出来，只有胸口绷带上的血迹刺眼。大野智连忙上前去要和他说话，可是松本润紧紧抿着嘴一言不发，打开衣柜找了衣服换上，甚至搭配了一条时髦的围巾遮住了脖子上一切亲密的痕迹。

大野智也上来了脾气，不想再阻拦他，抱着手臂靠在客厅的墙上，就这样眼睁睁看着松本润戴上了眼镜，抄起钱包和车钥匙走出了玄关，将自家的大门甩得震天响。


End file.
